Most cameras have an autofocus mechanism in which an autofocus algorithm processor determines an optimum position of a variable focal length lens that is expected to yield an image of a scene being captured with acceptable sharpness. An autofocus lens actuator can then automatically move the lens to the desired position. The lens actuator contains a voice coil motor (VCM) to which the lens is coupled. A restoring spring is also provided, so that when the VCM is not being powered, the lens is mechanically pre-loaded at or moved to a default position. When the autofocus mechanism is invoked, the desired position of the lens (as computed by the autofocus processor) is translated into a driver level or driver value. The driver value may represent the average level of current that when fed through the VCM is expected to overcome the restoring force of the spring and move the lens to a corresponding position. A typical VCM driver has a linear current control circuit that can be programmed through a digital communications interface (e.g., I2C compatible serial interface). The typical driver circuit is also packaged within a six-pin integrated circuit package and is suitable for use in digital camera modules of portable or mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers.